


Elseworlds: A Misstep when Returning

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Comedy, Elseworlds, Missing Scene, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Missing scene from Elseworlds crossover ending. An idea I thought of when remembering a one fic with this particular scenario.





	Elseworlds: A Misstep when Returning

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> An idea I thought of, when remembering a fic from Arlyss Maligue, who unfortunately deleted his story and I found it very amusing, while watching Elseworlds crossover.
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"So, your cousin is going to be a father." Barry smiled at Kara as they were walking down the Kent farm. "Congratulations."

"Maybe we could invite Oliver and everyone else to celebrate." Cisco suggested.

"Good idea." Kara nodded before putting out her extrapolator.

"No, let me try this, maybe my powers won't be that wonky anymore." Cisco interrupted her, raised his hand and opened a breach as they entered…

* * *

…and when they went out, they were surprised to be in some kind of a… studio? There were cameras, lights, seats and some pieces of scenery before they all looked confused.

"Cisco? Where did you breach us?" Barry asked.

"I…" Cisco hesitated before a bald fat man with a short beard showed up.

"Grant. Melissa. Carlos. It's good to see you but it's Christmas break. What are you doing here?" The man asked.

"Aaah! Guggenheim!" Cisco exclaimed in horror before firing a vibe blast, knocking the man down on the ground. "Let's get out of here!" He picked Kara's extrapolator and opened the breach as they all entered.

Marc Guggenheim groaned as he held his head and got up. "What the… I guess my ideas keep getting more live, even after I'm not leading the franchise anymore."

* * *

Cisco opened the breach to the Speed Lab as Barry and Kara turned to him confused.

"Cisco, what the hell was that?" Kara demanded.

"Who was that guy?" Barry demanded.

"You don't want to know. An entire universe went to hell because of him." Cisco said.

"You mean like what Deegan did?" Kara asked.

"No. I mean what the FemiNazis did there. In my downtime, sometimes I vibe different universes and there was one where Iris…"

"Guys?" Iris entered and Cisco instantly shut up. "Is everything OK?"

"Swell." Cisco said quickly.

"Hey, Kara." Iris smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Well… I've got some news for you." Kara was talking with Iris as they both quickly laughed.

"Congratulations…"

"Yeah, I am going to be an aunt…"

"Is everything OK, Cisco?" Barry asked as he turned to Cisco, who was eying Iris nervously.

Cisco swallowed and took a breath. "You know what, let's not talk about this in front of your wife. Let's just say that the guy that I blasted, turned her into our living nightmare."

"You mean he had a reality-warping book too?" Barry demanded.

"Not… exactly." Cisco said. "You know what, I'll tell you another time."

"Why did you breach us there?" Barry wondered as Cisco looked at his wound on his hand.

"I guess Cicada really screwed my powers up."

**Author's Note:**

> I will always hate Guggenheim for how he butchered Arrowverse. Thank God his influence is a bit restricted now but still, the WestAllen and Olicity drama in Elseworlds ticked me off.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
